Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved methods of and apparatus for supplying electrical power to electrical appliances and managing the power cords associated therewith in diverse environments, wherein multiple power receptacles are required.
Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
The modern lifestyle of millions of consumers involves the use of rechargeable phones, rechargeable cameras, portable laptop computers, rechargeable tablets, modems, powered hard drives, powered Bluetooth® speakers, and many other kinds of portable electronic devices that consume either AC or DC electrical power. Users of such portable devices are constantly plugging and unplugging devices, often kneeling down for a nearby power outlet or searching behind a fixed piece of furniture for a free outlet that is not accessible, or which is not within reach, but only to discover that the power outlet is already being used.
Traditional power strips are bulky and designed for floor use and lack a usable cord management option. Also, while other prior art devices have addressed cord management, they have not done so in ways which are both convenient and efficient for the users of modern portable powered devices, who are constantly on the move.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for a new and improved portable electrical power supplying device that addresses the unfulfilled needs of millions of consumers to power multiple portable devices in diverse users environments, with a greater level of electrical power accessibility, improved power cord management, and reduced clutter in all end-user environments, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices and methodologies.